All About The Power
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: It's only been two weeks since Laura became the VP of the WWE Divas. What happens if someone threatens her position already? NO Flames Please.
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I had this Story in my head since the power struggle between Triple H and John Laurintatus and my two OC's Stacy and Laura are the Co VP's of the Diva Division in my stories so I decided to give this a try :) Enjoy Everyone and please don't Flame this Story because I have Diva OC's holding Guys belts or for any other reason. If you do you will be blocked. So please be respectful and keep your mouth shut. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"I hate my job." Laura mumbled as her and John walked in the arena for Raw

"Which one being a wrestler or being the VP of the Divas Division?" John asked as he put an arm around Laura

"The VP of the Divas Division." Laura said as they walked to their locker room. Laura's position gave her power over all the Divas. The reason she got it was because her and John got married in Vegas three weeks ago and this was her dad's (Which is the COO BTW) way of punishing her.

"You know you could have avoided being the VP of the Divas Division if you didn't marry me." John smiled and Laura rolled her eyes

"I would go through fire just to be with you Cena." Laura said as they walked in their locker room and saw the World Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson in there

"Sup guys?" Brandon smiled as Laura and John sat down

"Laura hates her job." John laughed and Laura smacked him upside the head

"That's nothing new."Brandon laughed as Raw started and Paul (HHH) was already in the ring

"Does Raw always have to start with my dad?" Laura asked

"I thought the McMahons' and the Levesques' had big egos." Brandon said

"We do not have big egos right Lacey?" Laura asked her ego "Lacey said nope."

"Laura people who name their egos have big ones." Brandon said

"Oh who asked you?" Laura said pretending to snap at him

"Well off topic I'm in a match with Jay (Christian) tonight." Carrie said sitting back

"How so?" John asked

"Jay wanted one more match before Hell in the Cell so Hunter decided to have him face me." Carrie said relaxing "But Vickie has to face Adrianna tonight and Dolph has to face Zack and Karla in a handicap match. You know what this means right?"

"Dolph will be gone from the WWE after this match?" John asked

"No Karla will be on Z True Long Island Story before me." Carrie said crossing her arms and pouting and everyone in the room just rolled her eyes

"Hey who's the new Girl?" Laura asked pointing at a blonde headed girl wearing a Black Long Sleeved Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Heels.

"Let's ask." Carrie said as her and Laura got up and went to the new girl "Excuse me are you new here?"

"Yeah I'm looking for a Laura Cena." The girl said

"That's me." Laura smiled as she shook the girl's hand "Laura Levesque Cena at your service."

"Nice to meet you I'm Stacy Laurinatus." The girl smiled shaking Laura's hand

"Hold up hold up Laryngitis has a Daughter?" Brandon asked in shock

"Hey don't you dare talk about my dad like that!" Stacy yelled "He is a very powerful man!"

"Ok ok sorry." Brandon said softly as he sat down

"Hey you didn't have to yell at him." Laura told Stacy "That was rude."

"I don't care." Stacy said "You see not only am I the Co VP of the Divas Division but soon I'll make sure you're out of this position Laura. You see you're too young and inexperienced to be an authority figure."

"Excuse me?" Laura asked "Look I don't even want this job but I don't want you to have it even more."

"Well then let the games begin." Stacy smirked as she walked away

"Well as much as I hate this." Laura said taking a deep breath "Time to get serious."

"We'll get her out in no time." Carrie growled softly

"Thanks." Laura said walking back in and sitting down

"Anytime." Carrie said as she got ready for her match against Jay tonight

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this chick?" Laura asked

"She's Laryngitis's daughter and she wants you out of the VP position." Brandon said

"And she'll sound like she'll do anything to get it." John said

"Well I'll show her why I'm the daughter of the game." Laura growled as Carrie left for her match

"That's a scary thought right there." Brandon said "And you haven't showed your scary side yet."

"I haven't had a chance to yet."Laura said sitting down "I only showed my funny side."

"And it is funny." Brandon smiled as Carrie's match started

"You guys really think so?" Laura asked

"You did show why you're Hunter's daughter." John smiled

"I live to make my dad proud…most of the time." Laura smiled as Carrie won her match "Awesome like always."

"It is the great Carrie Wilson after all." WWE Champion Brooke Warner said from the door way

"Damn right she is." Laura smiled as a unfamiliar theme played and Stacy came out

"Who's she?" Brooke asked

"Stacy Laurinatus." Laura said "The new Co VP of the Divas Division along with me."

"Who gave her that position?" Brooke asked

"I'll give you one guess. Her Dad is in charge of the talent around here."

"Why am I not surprised?" Brooke asked sounding annoyed "Hey why is Mark Henry out there?"

"Second Woman to hold the WWE Championship say what?" Laura asked running to the TV "Looks like Laryngitis Jr. Put her in this match."

"Why would she do that?" Brooke asked

"She's a bitch that's why." Laura said as Mark won the match and started beating on Carrie "Brooke, Brandon and John go save her now! I'll have a talk with Stacy."

"Got it." Brandon said as he, Brooke and John ran out to the ring and Laura went to look for Stacy

"Hey Stacy what's the deal with what you did to Carrie?" Laura asked angrily as she walked up to Stacy

"Simple I wanted to congratulate her." Stacy smiled

"By putting her against an opponent that Brooke could hardly beat?" Laura asked in shock

"Yeah basically." Stacy smiled

"Make one more bad decision and you will pay." Laura growled as she walked away from Stacy "Why do I have a feeling that she will?" She asked herself as she walked back in her locker room "You're alive." She smiled at Carrie

"Yeah I really owe these three." Carrie smiled

"Hey anything to help the great Carrie Wilson." Brooke smiled

"Well I'll make sure Stacy doesn't do something like this again." Laura said

"Why is Stacy putting Carissa in a 3 on one Diva handicap match facing The Divas of Doom and Tonya Ryan?" Brandon asked pointing at the TV

"That's it!" Laura yelled as she walked out to meet up with Stacy "Laurinatus I had it. Nobody puts my best friend in a 3 on 1 handicap match and gets away with it!"

"What are you going to do huh?" Stacy asked smirking

"You and me. Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell for my Divas Championship." Laura growled

"Bring it." Stacy growled getting in her face

"Oh I will and I'll show you why I'm the daughter of the Game." Laura growled getting in her face

_Me: Oh snap a Divas Hell In A Cell match? Stacy has gotten herself in too deep on her first night already. What will happen at Hell In a Cell? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it took me forever but I got it done for you guys :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"Laurinatis is up to something I know he is." Hunter said as he and Laura arrived for Smackdown

"Which one?" Laura asked

"The girl." Hunter said as they walked in his office "And by girl I mean John." He said and Laura laughed

"Well John Laurinatis did show signs of being a girl." Laura laughed "But I think both of them are up to something tonight."

"We'll keep our eyes open." Hunter said and Laura nodded her head "Meanwhile you boss the Divas around."

"Yes Sir." Laura smiled happily as she left her dads office and walked around and saw Brooke "What's up Brooke?"

"Bored waiting for my match with Jay." Brooke said "Anything happened that you had to show up tonight?"

"I'm the VP of the Divas and I've always been on both brands anyway." Laura smiled "I guess that's one of the perks of having Triple H as your dad."

"I wish he was my dad." Brooke said "I'm so jealous of you."

"Well try growing up with him traveling a lot and missing most of my life." Laura said softly

"I'm sorry." Brooke said softly

"It's fine." Laura smiled "At least he's making up for it now right?"

"In a way he is." Brooke smiled

"The VP of the Divas is here? Something must be wrong then." Ally said walking up to them

"Not really and I'm now the Co VP of the Divas I have to make sure that the Divas on both brands don't act stupid." Laura said shrugging her shoulders

"Don't act stupid?" Ally asked raising an Eyebrow

"Don't judge me Bennett." Laura said quickly

"So any divas fighting tonight?" Ally asked

"Well Barbie (Kelly Kelly) Is facing Natalya and April and Celeste (Kaitlyn) are facing Beth and Joslin." Laura said "Plus Brooke is facing Jay again."

"Ahhhh ok." Ally said

"Actually there is one more match." Stacy said walking up to them

"Who's the chick?" Ally whispered to Brooke and Laura

"Stacy Laurinatis." Brooke and Laura whispered

"Another Laurinatis?" Ally asked

"Yep." Laura said as Stacy walked up to them

"Tonight it'll be Ally vs. Arianna and Riley in a two on one Handicap match." Stacy smiled

"Excuse me?" Ally asked

"You heard me I'm the Co VP of the Divas which means that I'm…"

"We're both in Charge of the Divas." Laura said "And she has a tag team Partner tonight."

"Who?" Stacy asked "Because all the other divas are…"

"It's Chelsea." Laura smirked

"The daughter of that Murder Chris Benoit?" Stacy asked raising an eye brow

"Nobody really knows what happened that day but yes Chelsea is Benoit's daughter and she's ready." Laura smirked as Stacy left

"She must really hate being outsmarted huh?" Ally asked

"She does." Laura smirked "Anyway I'll be out for your match just in case Stacy tries anything stupid."

"Thanks Laura." Ally smiled as she went and got ready for her match

"I can't believe Stacy is doing this already." Brooke said "Has she messed with Caylee and the rest of Starpower yet?"

"Not that I know of I think Karla's status around her protects them." Laura said then started thinking "Then again Carrie's status didn't protect her or did Carissa's…I've got to get her out of here."

"If you need any help let me know ok?" Brooke asked

"Alright but right now focus on your match with Jay tonight and your match with Mark Sunday inside the Hell In a Cell structure ok?" Laura asked

"Got it boss." Brooke said nodding "You know it's weird seeing you all serious and stuff."

"Believe me I hate it as much as you do but as long as Stacy is here…or the Co VP of the Divas at least." Laura said

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Co VP of the Divas and the WWE Divas Champ Laura Cena!" Tony Announced

_The World Belongs to Me _by _My Darkest Days _played and Laura came out and slapped the hands of the fans and went to the announce table.

"Hey Booker Hey Josh." Laura smiled as she got a headset on and sat down

"Are you forgetting someone?" Cole asked

"Shut it mama's boy." Laura said

"You're one to talk!" Cole yelled at her

"Yeah and I don't go around acting like a giant baby like you Cole." Laura said as Tony started doing the interdictions

"The following Divas Tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Riley Stephens and Arianna!" Tony Announced

_Lights Out _by _Hollywood Undead _and Arianna and Riley came out and did their normal entrances. Meanwhile Cole and Laura argued some more

"You ask your dad for everything and if you can't get it from him you get it from Cena!" Cole yelled

"Yeah keep telling yourself that!" Laura yelled

"And their opponents first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally!" Tony Announced

_The Collapse _by _Adelitas Way _played and Ally came out wearing a Spiral Vampire's Kiss Lace Layered Top, Poizen Industries Raw Capri Pants and a pair of Black Combat Boots. When she got close to the ring she smiled at her partners and waited for Chelsea

"And her tag team partner from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Chelsea!" Tony Announced

_Trip The Darkness _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Chelsea came out wearing a Black T Shirt with the Sleeves Cut, Black Blue Jean Skinny Jeans and Black Combat boots. When she met up with Ally she nodded to her and the two went in the ring

"I wonder how she won NXT." Cole said sounding rude

"I wonder how you still have a job." Laura said sounding the same

"I would ask you the same thing but you're being protected by your daddy the CEO Triple H." Cole said mockingly

"You're only protected because Grandpa loved you apparently. I can't wait till your contract is up!" Laura yelled

"Tough I'm going to be here for a long time sister!" Cole yelled

"I'm going to have a long talk with King on Monday." Laura mumbled as Chelsea put Riley in the Crippler Crossface "She's got the Crossface locked in will Riley tap?"

"Don't tap Riley don't tap!" Cole yelled as Riley tapped right away

"Good job jinxing it Cole." Laura laughed

"Here are your winners Ally and Chelsea!" Tony announced as Chelsea helped Riley up and Ally and Arianna got in the ring and Ally shook Arianna's hand and Chelsea shook Riley's hand then Arianna and Riley attacked Ally and Chelsea

"What the hell?" Laura asked in shock

"Arianna and Riley turned on Ally!" Josh yelled in shock

"What is going on?" Booker asked in shock as they saw Stacy walk to the ring and smirked as she got in and she raised Riley and Arianna's hands happily as they left the ring and Laura ran in and checked on Ally and Chelsea

"You guys ok?" Laura asked as Chelsea and Ally were getting checked out by Smackdown Diva Trainer Jenna Gray

"They should be just a few bumps that's all." Jenna said

"Phew nothing serious." Laura said sighing in relief

"Why would they do that?" Ally asked

"Stacy must have brainwashed them." Laura said

"How?" Chelsea asked

"I don't know but this shows that Stacy Laurinatis is nothing but trouble." Laura growled "And she has to be stopped."

"Agreed." Ally and Chelsea said in agreement

_Me: Oh Snap Stacy brainwashed Arianna and Riley and made them turn on Ally. Who else will Stacy brainwash and will Laura beat her at Hell In A Cell? Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless you want to Flame because there are mentions of Benoit or any other reason then just keep your mouth shut if you want to)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey gys I'm back with the Hell In A Cell Chapter :D :D What Will happen? I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Laura asked as she saw a girl with long Brown Hair looking shy

"Oh I'm Christina Ross I'm the new PPV and Raw Backstage Interviewer and new Announcer for Superstars." The girl smiled

"Nice to meet you I'm Laura Cena the Co VP of the WWE Divas plus the WWE Divas Champion if there is anything you need let me know ok?" Laura asked as she smiled

"Alright." Christina smiled "Thanks Laura and good luck in your match against Stacy tonight."

"Thank you." Laura smiled as she got to her office and went in her bag and pulled out a Dark Purple Tank Top, Black Tripp Pants and a pair of Black and Purple Sneakers and started putting them on as she saw Christina interview Stacy

"_Stacy in just a few minutes you have a match for the WWE Divas Champion and Co VP of the WWE Divas Laura Cena. Your thoughts please?" Christina asked as she put the mic towards Stacy_

"_Well Christina there are so many reasons why I want and should beat Laura for the Divas Championship." Stacy said "You see she's only in the WWE because of her father the COO Triple H."_

"You're one to talk Laryngitis Jr." Laura said mockingly rolling her eyes as she got her outfit on and saw Chelsea and Ally walk in

"Hey good luck tonight." Ally smiled

"Thanks." Laura smiled putting her hair up "But why are you guys here tonight I gave you the night off."

"For backup since Stacy could be up to something." Ally said

"From what I saw the Laurinatis's are always up to something." Chelsea said

"I agree they are." Laura growled as she got ready "Mind walking me close to the ring?"

"Not at all." Ally smiled as they left the office and walked to the ring

"I can't believe you and Stacy are going to be in the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell match." Chelsea said

"I know and I'll admit I'm scared right now." Laura said as they got to the theme song guy "You got my new music ready?"

"Yes Mrs. Cena." He said

"Thanks." Laura said as Stacy walked by wearing a Royal Blue Silver Three Piecem2 Tone Sequin Halter Top Skirt Belt Outfit

"Play Take Her From You." Stacy said as the theme song guy played _Take Her From You _by _Dev _and she walked out

"Damn I knew she was a skank." Ally said

"I thought with her being in higher position she would dress better." Laura said "Boy I was wrong."

"Ready Laura?" The Theme Song Guy asked

"Yep." Laura said as he played her new Second Singles theme _Hit The Floor _by _Linkin Park _and Laura walked out

"And her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut she is the WWE Divas Champion and the Co VP of the WWE Divas Laura Cena!" Tony Announced as Laura went in the Cell and stared down Stacy as she handed her belt to the ref and he raised the belt then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stacy was in position Laura went and did one of her finishers which was her dads _Pedigree _and she smirked as she lifted Stacy on her shoulders and she went for the _Attitude Adjustment _and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Divas Champion Laura Cena!" Tony announced

After she won the ref handed her belt back to her and she raised it then she felt herself get attacked by two people in hoodies and when she could she exposed them as Danica and Kiki. When they kept attacking her they were chased out of the ring by Carrie, Ally and Chelsea. While Danica and Kiki ran away Laura was being helped to the back

"Jenna we need help Laura had a beat down." Ally said as they took Laura to Jenna's office

"I saw let me look." Jenna said as they sat Laura down and she looked at Laura "Not too bad just a bunch a sores that will be bad in the morning."

"Alright." Laura said softly as Jenna got done "Thanks Jenna."

"It's my job after all." Jenna smiled shrugging her shoulders

"What are we going to do this is getting way out of control." Carrie said

"My dad will have to deal with the superstars but we'll deal with Stacy and the rest of the Divas." Laura said "The four of us will now be known as Redemption we'll add more members later but as of right now the four of us here will be known as Redemption."

"Got it." Carrie, Chelsea and Ally said

"Chelsea I want you to accompany Carrie and Brandon to ringside darning the World Championship match." Laura said "Audrey will be out there with Phil (CM Punk) Right?"

"As far as I know yeah." Carrie said

"Well I'll be out there too." Laura said "I have a bad feeling about the main event."

"For some reason same here." Carrie said as she left with Chelsea

"With all that's going on we need to watch each other's backs." Laura said and Ally nodded her head

_**FF Towards the End of the Main Event**_

When Alberto almost got Carrie in a Body Slam Carrie countered it into the _Crippler Crossface _and Alberto tapped right away and won

"Here is your winner and Still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!" Tony Announced

After Carrie won she got her belt back then left the Cell as it was being lifted and John ran in the Cell and started beating on Alberto then two people in hoodies went and attacked John and everyone else in there.

"Somebody stop them!" Laura yelled as she cried and the entire roster including her dad ran down and tried to get the cage open

"Carrie, Chelsea, Audrey get Laura to the back now." Hunter said as the girls nodded their heads and took Laura to the back

"I hate them I hate them." Laura said crying as they got to the back "I hate them."

"I know Laura I know." Carrie said hugging her

"I just want all of this to be over." Laura said crying "I just want John to be ok."

"He will be he's been through worse. Trust me I know that personally." Carrie said

"I just want Ron and Mike out of here." Laura cried as Carrie hugged her some more and Mike and Ron were getting arrested

"See they're getting arrested." Carrie smiled

"They deserve it." Laura said as she slowly stopped crying "We've got to do something tomorrow night."

"Agreed." Carrie said

_Me: Oh Snap everything is running Crazy in the WWE. Will things get back to normal? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 For Reviewing the last one :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"You think Carrie's plan will work?" Chelsea asked as her and Laura were going to see Stacy and her new assistant Alex Jones who goes by Lexi James on screen

"If my dad is forced to resign then it has to work." Laura said "I mean we can't have anyone by the last name of Laurinatis run the WWE."

"You're right." Chelsea said as her and Laura walked in Stacy's office

"Hey Laurinatis what are you up to?" Laura asked getting in her face

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked acting confused

"You getting a new assistant you putting Ally in a match against Arianna Friday on Smackdown with everyone banned at ringside plus talking about how the Superstars have no confidence in my dad. What are you up to?"

"I'm just stating what's going to happen that's all." Stacy said shrugging her shoulders

"I bet you and your dad brainwashed the entire WWE Roster and are going to make them not have confidence in my dad." Laura growled

"Again no idea what you're talking about." Stacy smiled

"How about this. You and me one more time Laurinatis." Laura growled

"I've got a better idea how about next week on Raw our assistants face off in a match." Stacy smirked

"Are you sure because Chelsea here was trained by the greatest technical wrestler to have ever lived." Laura smirked

"Well Lexi here is trained by the best hi flyer that I've seen." Stacy smirked

"_Must be talking about Allen (AJ Styles) then." _Laura thought

"See you guys next week or in your case Laura see you on Smackdown." Stacy smirked as her and Alex walked away

"She's up to something." Laura said as her Chelsea walked out of Stacy's office and went back to her office

"Yeah but what?" Chelsea asked

"I don't know but we better keep our eyes open." Laura said walking some more

"Hey bestie!" Carissa yelled happily as her and Tonya walked up to them

"What's up Carissa?" Laura asked as she smiled

"First off over these past few weeks you've gotten boring so I had to hang out with Tonya here and turns out she's a lot of fun." Carissa smiled

"I can't help it blame my position and Stacy Laurinatis." Laura said "And she's fun right there?" She asked pointing at Tonya "The same chick who beat me for my Divas title the first time around?" She asked raising an eyebrow "The same chick who before Kia (Kharma) came here terrorized all the Divas?"

"Yep." Carissa smiled

"So just because I get some power around here you replace me?" Laura asked in shock

"Yeah pretty much." Carissa smiled more

"You're the worst friend I've ever had." Laura said pretending to cry and Chelsea went to hug her "You're just like your father Hickenbottom!"

"Thank you." Carissa smiled proudly

"Are they always like this together?" Chelsea whispered to Tonya

"Pretty much." Tonya whispered back

"You know what I got new friends now I don't need you." Laura said pretending to be mad at Carissa "I'll see you later Hickenbottom!"

"You'll be in San Antonio to guest star on _McMillan River Adventures _with me this week right?" Carissa asked

"Oh you damn right I will be." Laura said pretending to be mad some more

"Fine!" Carissa yelled pretending to be mad

"Fine!" Laura yelled as her and Chelsea walked away "Ok now back to my office." She smiled

"You and Carissa are something you know that?" Chelsea asked as she and Laura walked back in her office

"Carissa and I are really close friends just like our friends." Laura smiled

"Oh ok." Chelsea smiled

"Laura we've got a problem." Ally said panicking

"What's up?" Laura asked calm

"Stacy just got done to talking to all of the Divas in the locker room." Ally said panicking some more

"She what?" Laura asked in shock

"I saw her and Alex just got out of the Divas locker room." Ally said panicking

"Not good not good." Laura said starting to panic "My dad needs this Vote of confidence."

"Well if Stacy has it her way then none of the Divas will vote no confidence." Chelsea said

"This is so not good right now!" Laura yelled as John's team won his match then she smiled a bit "At least John won his match."

"Thank god for John." Ally whispered to Chelsea

"Oh yeah." Chelsea whispered as Hunter's Vote of confidence was on

"I swear to fucking god if anyone votes no confidence I will tear off their heads!" Laura yelled at the TV

"We'll just have to wait and see Laura." Ally said as Stu (Wade Barrett) Started talking "Again his opinions don't reflect mine."

"He's just mad because he's not causing the Chaos around here." Laura said as Hunter said the same thing "Damn it dad stay out of my head!" She yelled and they all laughed

"Ok the Divas are talking." Ally said as Beth said that they were worried that they would be hurt too

"BULLSHIT NOTHING BAD IS HAPPENING TO THE DIVAS!" Laura screamed at the top of her lungs

"Stacy did brainwash them huh?" Ally asked

"Looks like it." Chelsea said as Laura was freaking out

"Fucking Stacy fucking Stacy." Laura said freaking out as the Superstars (Even the Faces) and everyone else voted no confidence and they walked out on him…everyone but Starpower anyway

"Wait Starpower is in the ring." Ally said as Karla, Adrianna and Caylee got in the ring to Stand by Hunter

"I love those guys forever." Laura smiled happily

"Starpower's Saying is: Stand Up for what's right and standing by Hunter is right." Ally smiled

"Again I love them." Laura smiled

"And John, Carrie, Brandon, Brooke, Tyler, Randy, Kayla, Barbie, Eve, Barri (Mason Ryan), Tonya, Phil, Audrey, Stephen (Sheamus), Christina and Carissa wasn't even out there." Chelsea smiled

"That makes me a little better." Laura smiled more

"So we have some people on our side." Ally smiled

"That I'm glad." Laura smiled happily "I'm going to have to do a lot of work this week helping my dad figure out Raw but tomorrow I'm just going to figure out Smackdown."

"You better stay away from Smackdown because your Hunter's daughter." Kayla said in the doorway "I'll run the show like I usually do and you tell me what to do."

"And we'll help." Chelsea said happily

"Thank you guys so much." Laura smiled gratefully

_Me: 22 Superstars and Divas that are Standing by Hunter and Laura :D :D They're not down and out yet :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys here is Chapter 5 and sorry if it seems bad and rushed but Raw was bad last night and this was all I came up with. Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 5

"Ready to go Chelsea?" Laura asked as Chelsea got ready for her match

"I've never been more ready in my life." Chelsea said as she finished taping her wrists "Best part the Laurinaitis's can't do anything to ruin it."

"Exactly we have more power than they do." Laura said as they walked to the ring "I am thankful for Carrie's plan."

"Same here." Chelsea said "Another good part about it we're untouchable when it comes to John Laurinaitis." She said Referring to earlier when Hunter had to step down from Running Monday night and John Laurinaitis becoming the interim GM of Raw.

"That I am really glad for." Laura said as they got to gorilla

"Chelsea what theme do you want?" The Theme song guy asked

"Play Shooter." Chelsea said

"You're using one of your Dad's old themes?" Laura asked

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled as he played _Shooter _and her and Laura walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by the WWE Divas Champion and Co VP of the WWE Divas Laura Cena from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Chelsea!" Justin announced as Laura and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in it Laura raised her belt happily and Chelsea just stood there looking at the entrance with a serious look on her face.

"_She must be like her dad a lot." _Laura thought as _Sweet Dreams _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Alex and Stacy came out

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Stacy Laurinaitis from Atlanta, Georgia Lexi James!" Justin announced as Stacy and Alex walked in the ring and when they got in the ring Stacy went over to Laura and had a stare down with her and Alex and Chelsea just stood there as new Referee Scarlett Griffin made Stacy and Laura leave the ring then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was down Alex went and got in position for the Spear and when Chelsea got up Alex tried to spear her but Chelsea quickly countered it into the _Crippler Crossface _and after a few moments Alex was tapping and Chelsea won.

"Here is your winner Chelsea!" Justin announced

After Chelsea won Laura went in the ring and hugged Chelsea and raised her hand happily then looked as Stacy checked on Alex

"_Tonight is only the beginning Laurinaitis." _Laura thought as her and Chelsea went to the back

"Nice Job Chelsea." Laura smiled as they were in the back

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled a bit "So when are we revealing the plan tonight?"

"When John does something stupid." Laura said

"You know that won't be long." Chelsea said as they walked back in Laura's office and saw Ally and Carrie in the ring

"I didn't know they had a match." Laura said sitting down

"Neither did I." Chelsea said "Wonder who their opponents are." She said as she heard _Conspiracy _by _Paramore _play in the arena and Laura jumped up

"No freaking way!" Laura yelled as Kiki and Danica walked out to the ring

"The people who attacked you?" Chelsea asked sounding confused "Who are they?"

"I forgot you weren't here for long." Laura said "That's Kiki Killings Ron's (R-Truth) Sister and the blonde next to her is Danica Reed Mike's (Miz) Former manager. They must have been hired back."

"Stacy did just a few minutes ago." Alex said by the door way "Also her dad rehired Ron and Mike."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Laura screamed at the top of her lungs

"That's what I thought." Alex said "Thought I should let you guys know."

"Thanks Alex." Chelsea said as Alex walked away

"That's it after Carrie and Ally's match we're revealing our plan." Laura growled as Carrie and Ally won the match "Let's go Chelsea."

"On it boss." Chelsea said as she followed Laura to meet up with Carrie and Ally

"Congratulations guys." Laura said sounding mad

"Thanks but what's wrong Laura?" Carrie asked

"Everything." Laura said as John walked past them and walked to the ring

"Mind telling me?" Carrie asked

"You're not going to like this but Awesome Truth is back." Laura growled

"WHAT?" Carrie yelled in shock

"That's what I said!" Laura yelled back

"Um guys we have a problem." Ally said and Laura and Carrie looked at her "JR got fired."

"Let's go guys." Laura growled as they walked to the theme song guy "Play the World Belongs To Me." She said as he played it and they walked on to the stage and she had a Mic

"Hold everything." Laura said "JR Go back to the desk you're not fired. And John allow us to introduce ourselves. We're Redemption and we're here to make sure that nothing bad happens in the WWE. And how are we going to do that you ask? Well you saw earlier John but allow me to let the fans in on this you see ladies and gentlemen you are looking at the new Owners of World Wrestling Entertainment." She smiled happily and the fans cheered big for her

"This means we have more power than you Laryngitis." Carrie smirked as she took the mic for a second then handed it back to Laura

"And our first order of business is that John you are not the sole GM around here oh no." Laura smirked "Because allow me to introduce the two new Co GM's that will be in power along with you. Redemption's own Ally and Chelsea." She smirked as the fans cheered big for them again "And for everyone who walked out on my dad you're on notice." She said as she dropped the Mic and her and the rest of Redemption had a stare down with John Laurinaitis.

_Me: Oh snap John Laurinaitis is now on Borrowed time now. What will happen now that Redemption is calling the shots? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 6

"I can't believe this is happening." Laura said laughing a bit as she saw the beginning Raw segment with John from her office

"What Ally and Chelsea following Laurinaitis around or them making his life hell?" John asked

"Both." Laura said laughing as Ally started a 'BS' chant after John said he'll listen to the fans

"Well he did ask for this since taking over Raw last week." John smiled

"You're right." Laura laughed as she played with Carrie and Adam's son Edward "You know I can't believe Carrie didn't go home after last Monday."

"Well we were in a rush to get here so I think she didn't have time to go home." John said

"Knowing how close her and Adam are that must suck." Laura said playing with him some more "By the way how does Selena like me being her step mom?"

"I think Selena looks up to you as a big sister so she likes you." John smiled

"I hope so I don't want to seem like an evil step mom." Laura said picking up Edward and sitting down and gently bouncing him on her leg

"You're not." John smiled "If you were would Edward like you even though we both have no relation to him?"

"Good point." Laura smiled after a minute of thinking

"So anyway have anything to do tonight?" John asked

"I'm pretty much good." Laura smiled playing with Edward some more then saw JR come out "Wonder what he wants to do with JR?"

"I don't know but all I know is that it's not good." John said as Laurinaitis put JR in a match teaming up with Carrie to take on Alberto and Michael Cole

"I wonder what Carrie's reaction is?" Laura asked

"I don't know but right now she's more worried about getting Christina though her match." Laura said referring to the fact that last week Laurinaitis put Christina in a match against all four Sisters of Salvation Beth Phoenix and her sister and new Smackdown Diva Lauren, Natalya and Joslin.

"I hope Christina can make it though her match." John said

"She has Carrie by her side so she should be good." Laura smiled as the match started with Christina and Carrie out in the ring then the Sisters of Salvation came out then as the bell rang Chelsea walked out to the ring and stood by Carrie

"What is Chelsea doing out there?" John asked confused

"You didn't pay attention to Season 5 of NXT?" Laura asked "You see Chelsea and Joslin were really close on the show and are best friends in real life so I think Chelsea is trying to talk some sense into Joslin."

"Or distract the Sisters of Salvation to have Christina win the match." John said

"One of the two hopefully it's a little of both." Laura said as Chelsea got on the ring apron and yelled something to Joslin stopping her long enough for Christina to get the roll up and win

"Ha! It was to distract Joslin!" John smiled happily as Christina got out of the ring and Carrie and Chelsea helped her to the back

"Don't be so sure I think Chelsea said something that hit a nerve." Laura said "Maybe if we're lucky enough we'll see a Joslin face turn soon."

"Doubt it she's too close to Natalya you saw her." John said

"I know but maybe Chelsea can help her." Laura said "We'll just have to wait and see."

"You're right and I will be laughing when I'm right." John smirked

"You suck as a husband." Laura said laughing and rolling her eyes

"Hey Cena what was that about?" Stacy asked rudely as she was standing in the door way with Alex

"What are you talking about I had nothing to do with what Chelsea did." Laura said turning away from Stacy

"Hey don't you DARE turn away from me!" Stacy yelled

"I just did so go away." Laura said rolling her eyes

"Why you!" Stacy yelled trying to attack Laura but John got in the way

"Don't you dare attack my wife!" John growled at her "How about you just go back to your dad and leave us alone." He growled more then Stacy walked away mad

"I'm so sorry guys." Alex said feeling bad

"Alex I told you on Smackdown last week you don't have to apologize for what she does you're stuck as her assistant until creative." Laura said "You're only responsible for your actions and not hers alright?"

"Ok." Alex said "I'll see you guys later." She said walking away

"You know what since we have nothing to do tonight let's go we're staying at the same hotel as Carrie so I hope she doesn't mind us going there." Laura said texting Carrie

"I'm sure she won't but I'm pretty sure Carrie doesn't want us to have sexy time in front of Edward." John said

"I know she won't." Laura said getting a text from Carrie and reading it "She said she doesn't mind us going to the hotel room as long as we don't have sexy time in front of Edward."

"Told you." John laughed as he and Laura packed up and left

_Me: Sorry guys this Chapter was basicly just filler but the next Chapter will be good I promise :) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Vengance Chapter :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D And I would like to think The Cajun Phoenix for favoring this story and adding me as a favorite author and putting me on their Alert list :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 7

"Stupid Lauren." Laura mumbled as she got ready for her match against Lauren "Making me face her tonight for the Divas title."

"You did save Eve after all on Smackdown and issued the challenge and Lauren accepted." Chelsea said as she was getting ready for her match with Joslin

"Which stinks." Laura said putting on a John Cena 'Rise Above Hate' Shirt, Cameo tripp Pants and a pair of Black and White Nikes.

"Are you trying to let the world know you're Mrs. Cena?" Chelsea asked

"They know I just like showing it." Laura smiled "So whose match is first?"

"Mine with Joslin." Chelsea said as she got on a Black T Shirt with the Sleeves cut, Black Tripp Pants and Black Combat boots. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Laura said as Chelsea left "Too bad Redemption and the Sisters of Salvation are banned from ringside or I would be glad to back Chelsea up."

"It's personal so you should let them fight it out." Carrie said walking in and sitting down

"I know but you know how the Sisters of Salvation have been lately." Laura said as Joslin walked out to the ring

"They think they're better than the other Divas because they're 'tougher' than the rest." Carrie said rolling her eyes "Remember over the summer in 2004 when your dad was part of Evolution and I was the Anti Diva?"

"Yeah?" Laura asked

"Can I bring that back since everything in the Diva's Division is strange lately?" Carrie asked

"If you want to." Laura said "But are you sure you want to get in Diva affairs I mean you're the World Champion right now."

"I know I am but if half the Divas are going to act like idiots then yes I'm going to do something." Carrie said as Chelsea got out of the Pinup Strong submission and put Joslin in the Crippler Crossface. "Make her tap Chelsea!" She yelled at the TV

"You can do it Chelsea!" Laura yelled happily as Joslin was tapping out

"Yes!" Both Laura and Carrie yelled happily as Chelsea won

"The Crippler Crossface counters all?" Carrie smiled happily

"That it does." Laura smiled "Think you and Chelsea can teach me that sometime all I have to go on is the STF."

"John taught you that?" Carrie asked and Laura nodded her head "Trust me it's just as effective."

"I hope so." Laura said "At least enough to get out of the Pinup Strong if I'm in it."

"I'm sure it will be." Carrie smiled

"Laura, Carrie what theme's are you going out on tonight so I can go tell them." Hunter said as he was standing in the door way

"Tell them to hit _Lying From You_." Carrie said

"And You Laura?" Hunter asked

"Can I go out on _My Time_?" Laura asked

"Mine, Chyna's and Stephanie's old theme?" Hunter asked

"Yeah it fits me right now." Laura smiled

"It's always fits you." Hunter said laughing "Alright I'll tell them to play that for you." He said leaving

"Good luck tonight Dad." Laura smiled from the doorway

"You too sweetheart." Hunter smiled as he left

"Looks like my match is next." Laura said "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Laura." Carrie smiled as Laura left for her match

"Hey Chelsea." Laura smiled walking up to her "Congratulations on winning your match."

"Thanks I didn't remember Joslin being this strong on NXT." Chelsea said getting some water and drinking it

"Don't forget Natalya was her pro and is her sister." Laura said

"You're right." Chelsea said as they heard a fight and saw that Ally was getting ganged up on my Arianna and Riley

"Hey you guys leave her alone right now!" Laura said as her and Chelsea went and chased them off and checked on Ally

"Is she ok?" Chelsea asked as they saw Ally shake

"Crap her sugar must be too high." Laura said starting to panic "Go get Stu now!"

"Got it." Chelsea said running to get Ally's husband

"Shit." Laura said as she saw Tonya "Tonya can you compete?"

"I can fight in my street clothes." Tonya said

"Good you're in a two on one handicap match facing Arianna and Riley." Laura said

"I can do that." Tonya said as Chelsea came back with Stu

"What happened?" Stu asked panicking

"We just saw Ally get double teamed by Arianna and Riley and I think her sugar is too high." Laura said

"They're lucky they're women." Stu growled as he picked up Ally

"They're both facing Tonya tonight." Laura said "It's not much but it's the best I could do until tomorrow night."

"I want those girls to go down!" Stu yelled

"Hey I'm doing the best I can Bennett the best thing you can do right now is attend to your wife!" Laura yelled

"Ok." Stu said taking a deep breath "I'll call you and let you know how she's doing."

"Thanks." Laura said as Stu walked away with Ally "I've got a match to do."

"Want back up?" Chelsea asked

"Thanks." Laura said "Knowing Lauren she'll have backup somehow since our match doesn't have the same situation as yours does."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Championship introducing the challenger being accompanied to the ring by Beth Phoenix from Buffalo, New York Lauren Phoenix!" Justin announced

_Lights (Fear of Tiger Remix) _by _Ellie Goulding _played and Lauren and Beth walked out with Lauren wearing an outfit similar to her sister's in Black and Blue. When they got in the ring they hugged then waited for Laura.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Chelsea from Greenwich, Connecticut she is the WWE Divas Champion Laura Cena!" Justin announced

_My Time _played and Laura and Chelsea walked out and walked in the ring while glaring at Beth and Lauren and when they got in the ring Chelsea held Laura back as Beth smirked and left the ring and so did Chelsea while she was glaring at Beth. The match started after Laura handed the belt to the ref and he raised it then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Laura was in Position Lauren tried going for _Pinup Strong _but Laura tackled her down and quickly went for the _STF _and Lauren tapped right away.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Divas Champion Laura Cena!" Justin announced

After she won the ref handed her belt back and she raised it happily and Chelsea got in the ring and the two hugged and Chelsea raised her hand and they celebrated a bit while the Sisters of Salvation looked on in disbelief.

_Me: What a up and down night huh? Well let me tell you things only get more interesting from here :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and sorry I took so long I just had so much to do including my OC Wikia page (Just click on my home page and it'll take you there :D) Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 8

"What's up Laura?" Carrie asked as her and the rest of Redemption were in Laura's office

"Guess what I decided to do?" Laura asked excitedly

"What?" Carrie asked

"I decided to bring back this." Laura smiled as she was holding the WWE Womens Championship

"The Womens Championship?" Carrie asked happily

"Is it true?" Ally asked happily

"Yep." Laura smiled happily "To be quite honest I'm kind of sick of just having the Divas Championship around. We're getting more and more Divas so we deserve to have more titles around."

"The only Womens Title in wrestling besides the Knockouts title I would love to go for." Carrie smiled

"Well now you can go for it again." Laura smiled "Come on let's go announce the Womens title to everyone."

"Let's." Carrie smiled happily as they walked to the ring

"Hey Jim play The Takeover will ya?" Laura asked as he played _The Takeover _by _New Medicine _and the four of them walked out to the ring. And when they got in the ring Laura got a mic "Wow we got an excited crowd tonight." She smiled "Well as you all know the Divas have been nothing but eye candy lately with only one title right? Well one thing the WWE did over the past few years that I hated was get rid of this baby right here." She said holding up the Women's Championship "Well I decided to bring it back." She smiled and the fans cheered for her big time "And how this will go down is simple. You see…" She started to say but she got cut off by _Glamazon _playing and all four Sisters of Salvation came out and came to the ring

"You know Redemption we had our doubts about you." Natalya said as she got in the ring with the rest of the Sisters of Salvation "But Bringing back the WWE Women's Championship. Which is held by legends like Trish Stratus and Lita. We must say Redemption you did the right thing. Now all you need to do is hand over the title and..."

"Hold on Natalya." Laura said cutting her off "What makes you think we're just going to hand over this title huh?" She asked the Sisters of Salvation "Like you said Legends such as Trish Stratus and Lita held this title. Hell Moolah held this title for over 20 some years think about it if we hand over this title to you all that prestige will just go down the drain all because you and those other three champion wannabes will just fight over it."

"Whoa whoa whoa wannabes? Really Laura? Really?" Beth asked taking the Mic from Natalya

"Yes really and Miz called he wants his catchphrase back." Laura said

"Look all talk aside we say give us the belt Laura." Joslin said taking the Mic from Beth "Or we'll take it from you."

"Pretty strong talk by someone who tapped out last night." Chelsea said taking the Mic from Laura and the fans started a 'You Tapped Out' chant to Joslin

"Shut up right now!" Joslin yelled at the fans "Shut up! Chelsea you making me tap out last night was nothing more than a Fluke!"

"A Fluke? Really?" Chelsea asked "Joslin the world saw you tap out last night. Don't tell me it was a fluke." She said as the fans cheered her on

"Look all arguments aside I have an Idea." Laura said taking the Mic back from Chelsea "At Survivor Series it'll be The Sisters of Salvation vs. Redemption in an elimination tag team match with the last person standing will become the WWE Womens..." She was about to say but she got cut off by _Tainted Love/Where Did Our Love Go _by _The Pussycat Dolls _and Stacy, Alex, Arianna and Riley came out

"_No Way Arianna and Riley aligned themselves up with Stacy?" _Laura thought as the four of them got in the ring and Stacy got a Microphone.

"Ladies sorry to interrupt." Stacy said "But Laura if you wanted to bring back the WWE Womens Championship you should have talked to me about it first since we do share the same position."

"Hold on a second Laryngitis Jr." Laura said "Don't forget since Redemption announced that we own the WWE I have way more power than you so I don't have to anymore." She smirked

"Well I'm adding myself, Lexi, Arianna and Riley to the match." Stacy smirked "And since I have power around here and my daddy is running Raw I can do whatever I want!" She said happily

"Whatever you say Stephanie McMahon Jr." Laura said then smiled "It'll just be another team that we have to defeat to fully bring back this title." "She smirked as her and Redemption went to the back

"You really want to be in the match Carrie?" Chelsea asked as they got back to Laura's office

"Of course like I said earlier I don't mind going for the Women's Championship it's just the Divas Championship I don't want to have." Carrie said sitting down

"Why not the Divas Championship?" Laura asked

"Well like I said last year in an interview that got me hated with half the Divas. I don't want to go after the Divas Championship because I feel like that title has no meaning what so ever. I think whoever has that title 99% of the time is just nothing but the top Eye Candy. Right now the title is slowly getting meaning because Divas like Riley, Jasmine and you are holding it and I think Jasmine could have held it longer if she wasn't pregnant." Carrie said "No offence to you Laura I think you're making the title mean something too."

"None taken I just want to know how you got through most of the Divas hating you after that." Laura said

"Paid no attention and just focused on being the best." Carrie smiled "And since then I'm changing my views on the Divas Championship and I may go for it someday before I retire. Until then I'm still going to fight the guys, keep my World title and add the Women's Championship to my list of current title reigns."

"Well good luck." Laura smiled "To all of you. May the best Diva win."

"Ok." Chelsea, Ally and Carrie smiled nodding their heads

_Me: Who will win the reinstated Womens Title at Survivor Series? Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless you want to Flame this Story then be respectful and keep your mouth shut or you will be Blocked)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: I'm back with the next Chapter guys :D :D And it's a halloween one :D :D (Yes I was in the spirit :D) Anyway just to remind you guys if you flame this story for any stupid reason you will be blocked just to let you know ok? I hate blocking reviewers but if I have to then I have to. Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 9

"Carrie we thought you weren't going to show up tonight." Laura smiled as Carrie walked in her office with her daughter Selena.

"Well I wasn't but Selena wanted to meet the Muppets tonight." Carrie smiled as she was dressed in a Black and Grey Vampress Dress with Red Lace and Selena was dressed up as a fairy.

"Don't we all." Ally smiled as she had on a Black Wig and a Dark Purple Witches outfit with matching hat.

"I'm looking forward to it." Chelsea said as she had on a cape over her regular clothes "I grew up with the Muppets."

"So did I." Laura smiled as she had on a Light Pink Wonder Woman costume on

"Nice Raw is starting." Carrie smiled as the Rock was on

"He better say yes." Laura said as the Rock said Hell no "What the…" she tried to yell

"Laura Selena is here." Carrie said pointing at Selena

"Sorry." Laura said as Dwayne kept talking then he said he would team with John "Phew."

"Meanie Rock is teaming up with Daddy?" Selena asked as she got in her bag and got a Crunch Bar

"Looks like it." Laura said as they saw John Laurinaitis walk by

"We'll see you in a few." Ally said as her and Chelsea got up and followed John "Hey where is your costume."

"I'm not in to Halloween." John said

"Me either but I'm kind of dressed up anyway." Chelsea said as they walked to the ring

"Sometimes I feel bad for the guy." Laura laughed softly shaking her head

"Me too." A voice said and Laura and Carrie looked and saw Kermit

"Hey Kermit what's up?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"Kermit!" Selena smiled happily

"Well I just wanted to see how you guys were doing since you guys own the WWE am I right?" Kermit asked

"That we are." Laura smiled

"You guys don't look like owners." Another Voice said and everyone looked over to see Miss Piggy sitting on the couch

"Miss. Piggy!" Selena smiled happily

"Hi Miss. Piggy." Carrie smiled

"Hello Miss. Piggy and we may not look like owners but we are owners." Laura smiled

"I'll believe you…for now." Miss. Piggy said "Come on Kermie." She said taking Kermit and leaving

"Yay I saw Kermit and Miss. Piggy." Selena smiled happily

"Yeah you did." Carrie smiled hugging Selena happily as Phil's match was on and Audrey had on a Devil outfit

"Looks like all the Divas are dressing up tonight." Laura said as Phil's match with Mark began

"Of course." Carrie smiled "We're having a Diva's costume battle royal tonight."

"And you're competing?" Laura asked

"Nah I'll be at Ringside with Redemption of course." Carrie smiled "Besides whoever wins gets a shot at your Divas Championship."

"Oh yeah." Laura said as Chelsea and Ally walked back in

"Well Laryngitis fails at life." Ally said lying down on the couch "Not dressing up and just because. So what did we miss?"

"Kermit and Miss. Piggy." Carrie said

"We fail at life!" Ally and Chelsea exclaimed

"There you are Ally." Stu said walking in the office

"Hey ever hear of knocking Bennett?" Laura asked rudely

"Yeah yeah." Stu said "Ally I need you to accompany me to ringside darning my tag match with Air Boom."

"Who's your tag team partner?" Ally asked

"Cody and knowing him he'll have Lindsay at ringside with him." Stu said referring to Jake's (Jack Swagger) Sister Lindsay "And guess who she dressed as?"

"Don't want to know." Ally said

"You." Stu said and Ally jumped up

"Ok first I miss Kermit and Miss. Piggy then that model skank dresses like me to get your attention?" Ally asked as she yelled "This Halloween sucks!"

"Relax Ally the night is just beginning." Laura smiled "Don't worry ok?"

"I'll try not to." Ally said "I'll catch up with you guys in a few." She said leaving with Wade "This sucks."

"What does?" A voice asked and Ally and Stu looked and saw Fozzie Bear

"My night so far." Ally said sadly "There's this girl who's after my husband dressed how I am normally plus I missed Kermit and Piggy. But happy that I can see you Fozzie."

"What about me?" Another Voice asked and Fozzie, Ally and Stu looked over to see Gonzo

"Gonzo good to see you." Ally smiled

"Do these things grow on trees?" Stu asked

"Pay no attention to him he hate's everything that's not British or Canadian." Ally joked "Anyway what brings you guys here?"

"We heard you were sad Ally." Gonzo said

"I am a little bit but you guys cheered me up a bit." Ally smiled then frowned "I'm still sad that somebody is trying to take my husband away from me."

"Nobody will take Stu away from you." Fozzie said "He loves you more than anything I mean we all saw how he is around you right?"

"Yes I love her very much." Stu smiled

"See Ally Stu loves you no matter what and nobody not even that Witch Lindsay will take him away from you ok?"Gonzo asked

"Ok." Ally slowly smiled "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." Fozzie smiled as he and Gonzo walked away

"Don't worry Ally nobody will take me away from you." Stu said hugging her

"Ok." Ally said hugging Stu back

"Hey Ally come on we're going out to the ring." Laura smiled as her, Carrie and Chelsea walked out of Laura's office

"I'll see you later tonight." Ally smiled at Stu as she followed her Redemption members to the ring

"So in addition to going after the Women's title at Survivor Series you're going to have to face Amber Cena as well?" Chelsea asked as they got done watching the battle royal walking back to Laura's office

"Looks like it." Laura said as they walked back in her office "Drop the candy you two." She said sternly to John and Selena as they both had candy bars in their mouths

"Come on guys I was just helping Selena with her candy and besides I took her trick or treating earlier remember?" John asked

"I know and thank you for that." Carrie smiled then frowned "But that does not mean you need to stuff yourselves with Candy."

"Come on Carrie we're just spending time together and besides you have Selena all the time and I hardly have her." John said pouting

"I know but I just don't want her to get sick that's all." Carrie said "She was sick last week and I almost didn't show up to Vengeance because of that."

"I know and I've been watching her and besides I ate more." John said

"Eating more candy than your daughter?" Laura asked in shock "John Felix Anthony Cena what kind of parent are you?"

"She let me." John whined pointing at Selena "And besides it's all the candy she hates anyway."

"He's right Selena only has her favorites in here." Carrie said looking through her bag "Let him go Laura he's telling the truth."

"Damn it." Laura pouted then went and whispered to John "We'll talk in our room later on."

"Looking forward to it babe." John whispered and smirked

"Four year old in the room remember?" Carrie asked covering Selena's ears

"Yeah yeah mom." John joked as Carrie's iPhone played _Animal I Have Become _and she answered it

"Hey Brandon what's up?" Carrie asked as she left the room

"I just noticed Brandon isn't here tonight." Chelsea said

"Where is the guy?" Ally asked "He and Carrie are always attached to each other when she's not around Adam." She said as Carrie walked back in

"Laura we have a problem." Carrie said "Brandon is out for two months."

"What why?" Laura asked getting up

"Broken ankle." Carrie said

"I hope he's ok." Laura said worrying

"He will be but he wants to know if me and him have to give up the tag belts." Carrie said

"You won't have to if you can find someone to replace Brandon while he's injured." Laura said

"I'll do it." Chelsea said getting up "You can count on me Carrie."

"Are you sure you can do it Chelsea?" Carrie asked

"Of course I can." Chelsea said walking over to her "Besides you helped my dad out when he needed it the most so I'll repay the favor that he never had the chance to pay you back." She smiled

"Thanks Chelsea." Carrie smiled "I'm sure is proud of what you're doing right now."

"You think so?" Chelsea asked

"I know so." Carrie smiled

"Those two are close." John smiled as he kissed Selena's forehead and he and Laura left

"Of course don't forget they were really close to Chris." Laura smiled

"How did you know about that besides watching WWE?" John asked

"Simple I traveled with Dad a lot and when Evolution was around Chelsea, Carrie and Chris hung around a lot and trust me they were close. Carissa and I offered to invite Chelsea to play with us a couple of times but she would rather be around her dad."

"That's what I call a close relationship." John smiled as they got to gorilla and they saw Mike and Danica out in the ring and Danica was dressed up like Mike.

"Ok Seriously is that the best she could do for Halloween?" Laura asked disgusted

"She dressed up?" John asked "I thought she always dressed like Mike 365 days a year." He said and Laura laughed

"She does but she has a wig on similar to his hairstyle." Laura said laughing

"I did not notice that." John smiled as his theme played and he and Laura walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the WWE Divas Champion Laura Cena from West Newbury, Massachusetts John Cena!" Justin announced as John and Laura walked to the ring and when they got in it John did his poses and threw his shirt in the crowd and Laura kissed him on the cheek as she left the ring and she got close to Danica and growled

"You try involving yourself in this match and you will be sorry." She growled

"Won't need to." Danica smirked

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked rudely

"Just watch." Danica smirked more as the bell rang and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When John was leaning against the barrier some person in a scream outfit tried to hold him down while Mike attacked him. Meanwhile Laura was trying to help John but another person in a scream outfit tried to stop her.

"Seriously Kiki?" Laura yelled as she speared the person down and took off the scream mask and found out it was Kiki. After attacking Kiki Danica tried to attack Laura from behind with a chair but Laura turned around "You were not just going to hit me with that were you?" She yelled at Danica and walked toward her as _My Time Is Now _played and Danica ran to check on Mike and left with him

"Another time Laura." Danica smirked as her and Mike left and Laura looked and saw that the other person in the Scream Outfit was Ron and John did the _Attitude Adjustment _on him and Laura smirked as she got in the ring and hugged John then went to the back with him

"Ok I know that Ron and Kiki were around here somewhere but did they have to wear Scream costumes?" Laura asked as her and John walked back to her office "Can't people be original for once?"

"If it's Awesome Truth and their chicks I doubt it." John said laughing

"Yeah." Laura said laughing "They just have no creativity whatsoever."

"Some people don't." John said then smiled "Now how about we go back to our room and we can make this talk a little more personal."

"You're lucky dad isn't here tonight." Laura said giggling

"Don't matter if he is or not he can't stop us from spending time together right?" John asked

"No no he can't." Laura smiled as her and John walked to her office some more

_Me: I agree with Laura can't people have some creativity. Wrestlers in the scream outfit has been done before (Smackdown 2002) But it was funny because it was Truth Lol :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless your a Flamer then please don't say anything)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 10

"Hey you're stuck with me tonight since Carrie decided NOT to show up." Laura said as her and John walked to the ring

"She said she and the family were going on vacation and besides she deserves it." John smiled

"I know I just wish I had some Muscle on my side tonight." Laura said

"You have me." John said

"I meant someone who fight men and women." Laura said

"There's Karla." John said

"She's busy with Starpower and Brooke is busy with Mark Henry." Laura said

"Well the last person I have in mind is Audrey and she's busy making out with Phil." John said laughing

"She's busy with helping Phil with Alberto Jesus (Ricardo) and Lira so I have no one else at the moment and besides Carrie is the muscle in Redemption." Laura said

"Well how about we figure it out after my Promo alright?" John asked as his theme played and he and Laura walked out to the ring and John was talking about teaming up with the Rock and all that

"_Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night?" _Laura thought as John talked more and Awesome Truth's theme played and Mike, Ron, Danica and Kiki walked out and they started talking and John started talking back then Danica and Kiki challenged Laura and a partner of her choice to a match

"Yeah guys I would love to but don't forget my other half Stacy Laurinaitis put you two in a tag match against the team of Summer Riley and Demi remember?" Laura asked rudely

"Oh yeah those _little girls _I forgot about them." Kiki said rudely rolling her eyes "How about this then you and a partner of your choice take on a team of our choice."

"Bring it." Laura smirked as the four of them ran to the ring and Laura and John braced themselves then _Radio _played and Zack ran down to the ring and chased off Mike and Ron but Danica and Kiki were still in the ring then _Shooter _played and Chelsea ran down to the ring with Her tag title belt (For the time being) And used it to chase out Kiki and Danica then went to check on Laura and raised her hand then the four of them had a stare down with everyone in the ring.

"Guess I found my tag team partner." Laura smiled as her, John and Chelsea were in the back "I thought that you were on the Smackdown tour Chelsea."

"Well I switched myself over to Raw so I'm a Raw Diva now." Chelsea Smiled

"Really? Awesome." Laura smiled "Now we need to get Ally over to Raw."

"She's too attached to Stu you know." Chelsea said

"We'll get her over here full time when he is but with the Brand Extension basically over I doubt we'll get a draft next year." Laura said

"You'll never know knowing the WWE." Chelsea said

"You're right." Laura smiled "Anyway who do you think our opponents are tonight?"

"Well it can't be Arianna and Riley they're on the Smackdown tour tonight." Chelsea said "Ally is to so I'm the Superstars only defense tonight against John Laurinaitis."

"We need a Superstar/Lawyer on our side since Laryngitis has Otunga." Laura said

"Well I have this friend that just graduated from Harvard not too long ago her name is Ashley Batten she grew up next to me all my life and her and I are really close." Chelsea smiled

"Does she like Wrestling?" Laura asked

"Yeah she and I talked about getting in the business while we were younger but her mom forced her to be a lawyer so I think I can try to convince her to work for the WWE and be our advisor." Chelsea smiled

"Let's do it when we get back to the states then." Laura smiled

"Now who are we facing tonight?" Chelsea asked

"We'll just have to find out but want to join me on commentary for the first Divas tag team match?" Laura asked

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as they walked back out to the ring

"Hey Jim play My Time will ya?" Laura asked then looked at Chelsea "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Chelsea said as he played _My Time _and her and Laura walked out to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Chelsea and the WWE Divas Champion Laura Cena!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Laura walked down and walked to the announce table

"Hi King." Laura smiled

"What's up King?" Chelsea asked

"Um Hello!" Cole yelled

"Anyway I'm excited about this tag team match coming up right now." Laura smiled as the bell rang

"This tag team bout is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Danica Reed and Kiki!" Justin announced as _Conspiracy _by _Paramore _played and Kiki and Danica came out

"By the way anyone have any spiders because I heard Kiki is scared of them just like her brother." Laura laughed as her and Chelsea hi fived each other as Danica and Kiki started yelling at the fans

"I seriously wish I was fighting them tonight." Chelsea said

"Me too Chels me to." Laura said as _You Don't Know Me _by _Art Of Dying _played and Demi and Summer walked out

"And their opponents the team of Summer Riley and Demi!" Justin announced

"Now that's an up and coming Diva tag team." Laura smiled

"Plus they're undefeated." Chelsea smiled

"As a tag team may I remind you that they stink in singles competition." Cole laughed

"May I remind you that JR will kick his ass and the only reason why he's not here is that he didn't catch a flight here because of John Laurinaitis." Laura said "You say one word about it then next week you'll be in a match with the World Heavyweight Champion Carrie Wilson."

"Try me!" Cole yelled

"Oh I will." Laura smirked "And if JR Does show up next week you'll be in two matches." She smirked more as Summer went for the _Riley Elevation _on Danica and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners the team of Summer Riley and Demi!" Justin announced as Demi got in the ring and hug Summer tightly as they celebrated a bit

"Well we better get in the ring for our match." Laura said as her and Chelsea got up and walked in the ring and hugged Demi and Summer and the two left and Chelsea and Laura waited in the ring for their opponents.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Chelsea and Laura Cena!" Justin announced as Laura and Chelsea stood in the ring and waited on their opponents then _Glamazon _played and Beth and Natalya came out with Joslin

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Joslin the team of Beth Phoenix and Natalya!" Justin announced as 3 out of the 4 members of the Sisters Of Salvation got in the ring and had a stare down with the members. Then the match started with Beth and Laura

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Natalya and Chelsea and when Natalya was in position Chelsea went for the _Crippler Crossface _and Natalya tapped right away

"Here is are your winners Chelsea and the Divas Champion Laura Cena!"

After they won Laura and Chelsea got their hands raised and hugged and got out of the ring as Beth and Joslin tried to attack them and they had a stare down with them.

_Me: Looks like the tention between Redemption and the Sisters Of Salvation is getting worse? What will happen between them at Survivor Series? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And it's basicly introducing my new OC Ashley (Check out her Info on my Homepage) So the chapter may stink a bit and I'm sorry for that. Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 11

"Bad news guys." Ally said as she walked in Laura's office

"What?" Laura asked as she looked at Ally "First off love that you dyed your hair black Ally."

"Thanks Wade suggested it so that Lindsay can't attempt to be me again." Ally smiled then frown "Not important what is important is that Carrie and Chelsea have to defend the tag titles tonight. And Laryngitis and mamma's boy Otunga made sure that they can't…"

"Ally calm down." Laura said "We're prepared for whatever Otunga throws our way."

"What are you…?" Ally was about to ask but she got cut off

"Allison allow me to introduce myself." A Girl with long brown hair said getting up and walking up to Ally "I'm Ashley Batten I'm Raw's newest Diva, Harvard Graduate and new Redemption Advisor." She said shaking Ally's hand

"Advisor?" Ally asked

"You see Ally we decided to have someone who was a Harvard graduate on our side and lucky for us Chelsea knew Ashley growing up." Laura smiled

"So she's Canadian?" Ally asked

"Yep." Chelsea smiled

"Huh? Nice." Ally smiled to herself then spoke normally "But what are we going to do about…?"

"Leave Mr. Laurinaitis and Mr. Otunga to me." Ashley said

"Why are you so formal?" Carrie asked

"It's my job as a lawyer." Ashley said as she was holding back "If I had it my way I would kick both of their butts."

"You still have to train in FCW first remember?" Laura asked

"I remember." Ashley said as Laurinaitis and David walked in

"Carrie and Chelsea you two are…" John said as Ashley cut them off

"They will fight their opponents tonight but they will not be defending the titles yet." Ashley said sternly getting in John and David's faces

"Who are you?" David asked rudely

"Ashley Batten Redemption's new Advisor." Ashley said smiling "And the reason why Carrie and Chelsea are not defending the WWE Titles yet because they can't."

"What are you talking about?" David asked rudely again

"Chelsea isn't officially recognized as one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions yet." Ashley said

"But last week…" David tried to say

"I know she was announced as one but according to Miss. Benoit's and Mr. Hall's contracts Mr. Hall is still one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions." Ashley said "The only way Miss. Benoit can be recognized as one half of the Champions is if Mr. Hall gives up the belt to Miss. Benoit for the two months that he's out."

"Well Mr. Hall isn't here so…" John tried to say

"We'll call him after Mrs. Copeland's and Miss. Benoit's match." Ashley said

"Um Ashley I go by Wilson." Carrie said

"Sorry Mrs. Wilson." Ashley said "You and Miss. Benoit go out for your match."

"Alright." Carrie said as her and Chelsea left

"Who are they facing?" Laura asked

"WWE Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes and Jorge Arias (Hunico)." John said

"One third of the Mexican Mafia?" Ally asked

"They are not called the Mexican Mafia Alison." John said

"Don't call me Alison Laryngitis!" Ally yelled

"Don't call me Laryngitis!" John yelled

"I just did!" Ally yelled

"Can we all calm down please!" David yelled trying to stop the fight

"Don't you dare play piece maker Otunga!" Ally yelled

"Mr. Otunga is right. Fighting will solve nothing." Ashley said calmly "Even though Mr. Laurinaitis started it."

"Miss. Batten I…" John started

"Please Mr. Laurinaitis let's not fight." Ashley said "Fighting will do nothing."

"You're right." John said sitting down as Carrie and Chelsea won the match and they waited for them to come back

"That was Awesome don't you agree?" Carrie asked Chelsea as they walked back in a few minutes later

"Agreed." Chelsea smiled

"Mrs. Wilson may I see your phone please?" Ashley asked as Carrie went in her bag and handed Ashley her iPhone and he looked and saw Brandon's number on there and called it

"_Hey Carrie what's up?" _Brandon asked as he picked up his phone

"Mr. Hall hi this is Ashley Batten Redemption's new Advisor." Ashley said

"_Hi Ashley." _Brandon said sounding confused

"Listen in order for Chelsea to be recognized as one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions I need you to forfeit your belt until January when you return." Ashley said

"_I can do that." _Brandon said

"Thank you Mr. Hall." Ashley said hanging up "It's official Chelsea."

"Thank you Ashley." Chelsea smiled hi fiving her

"Anything to help my best friend." Ashley smiled "Oh and Otunga do me a favor please change your wardrobe I'm a Harvard graduate like you but I don't dress like a Mama's boy." She said and Otunga got mad and left with John following him

"You guys know a Lawyer?" Phil asked as he and Audrey walked in "And not David Otunga."

"Ashley Batten at your Service Mr. Brooks and I saw what happened out there Mr. Coulthard provoked you so you have the right to countersue him." Ashley said shaking Phil's hand

"You're a lawyer?" Phil asked shaking her hand

"I'm a Harvard graduate plus I had my own Firm for about a year." Ashley said

"You're hired!" Phil smiled excitedly

"Don't worry Phil she owned Otunga big time so she's good." Ally smiled excitedly

"I already like her." Phil smiled

_Me: I think we already know who the better Lawyer is lol (And who dressed better too lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless you Flame this story then you will be blocked)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: Hey guys this Chapter isn't one my better ones but here is the Survivor Series Chapter :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 For reviewing the last Chapter :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 12

"You know the crowd is right. Ryder did get screwed." Laura said as she watched Ziggler vs. Karla for the US Championship

"Karla told me she doesn't even want to fight Ziggles tonight." Carrie said watching the match "I don't blame her."

"Me either." Laura said wearing a Green Tank Top, Black Wrestling Tights and Black and Green Wrestling Boots and putting the Divas Championship belt over her shoulder.

"I mean we would have put Zack in the match but Laryngitis got to us." Carrie said

"All because he used Otunga before we could use Ashley." Laura growled as they saw that Karla won then it went to a Segment with Phil, Ashley and Otunga

"Why does he forget that Ally and Chelsea are the Co GM's of Raw?" Carrie asked

"He's an Idiot that's why." Laura said "I'll see you in a few I got to defend the title against Amber."

"Good luck." Carrie smiled as Laura left

"Two matches." Laura said to herself as she was stretching while walking "I feel like Ziggles."

"Yeah I can't wait until I win the WWE Women's Championship tonight." Stacy smiled happily and said it loud enough for Laura but she just rolled her eyes and met up with Amber "Hey good luck tonight."

"Thanks." Amber smiled as her theme played and she walked out

"Laura what theme do you want?" The theme song guy asked

"I'll go out on _Hit The Floor._" Laura said as he played it and she walked out

"And her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut she is the WWE Divas Champion Laura Cena!" Justin announced as she walked to the ring and got in and posed with her belt and he raised it then the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Amber was in position Laura went for the _Pedigree _and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Divas Champion Laura Cena!" Justin announced as the ref handed her the Divas Championship back and she raised it and stood there as she was in the next match as well

"_This is going to wear me out." _Laura thought as _The Takeover _played and her Redemption teammates and Ashley walked out and walked in the ring

"If you need to rest then rest we'll take over for ya." Ally whispered to Laura as _Glamazon _played and the Divas Of Doom walked out to the ring and glared at Redemption as they were in the ring. Then _All About Tonight _by _Pixie Lott _played and Stacy, Arianna, Riley and Alex walked out to the ring and got in and glared at the other teams then the match started after Justin did the introductions.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The last two people in the ring were Chelsea and Natalya and when Chelsea was in position Natalya tried to go for _Pinup Strong _but before that happened Chelsea went and did the _Crippler Crossface _on her and after a few minutes Natalya was tapping and Chelsea won the title

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Womens Champion Chelsea!" Justin announced

After Chelsea won the match she opened her mouth in disbelief for a moment then smiled as she got handed the Womens Championship then celebrated with the belt for a minute as her Redemption teammates cheered her on and they went to the back as the Divas Survivor Series match was starting

"Congratulations to Chelsea." Ally smiled as Redemption was in their office

"She deserves it." Carrie smiled

"Agreed." Laura smiled "Now what should we do next for the WWE?"

"No Idea." Carrie said "Katie comes up with all the Ideas."

"So she was the one that came up with the Knockouts X Division Championship over on Impact Wrestling?"

"You bet." Carrie smiled

"We need her brain." Laura smiled happily "I'll set up a WWE Contract for her right now."

"One Problem." Carrie said smiling nervously "Katie worked here years ago and Jericho was abusive towards her and your Grandpa fired her when he left."

"Seriously?" Laura asked in shock "Somedays Grandpa sucks."

"Agreed." Carrie said "He's the reason I'm on Twitter less these days."

"If Grandpa gets a twitter I'll be in hiding for a month." Laura said

"What if your dad gets a twitter?" Carrie asked

"I'll be in hiding for a year!" Laura yelled "I already have my husband on twitter isn't that enough?"

"Sucks for you mine hates Twitter." Carrie said laughing

"Want to trade husbands?" Laura asked

"Nah I had yours before and it didn't work out." Carrie said "Because you love yours too much."

"You're right." Laura smiled

_Me: I'll admit it's not very good but at least it's something right? Hopefully the next Chapter will be better :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
